Eye of the Beholder
by Isalena16
Summary: A oneshot. KagxInu What happens with them a year after naraku is dead? Find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha anything.

Eye of the Beholder 

It's been 1 year since Naraku was defeated and seven since the shikon jewel was fully

restored. Kagome used the jewel's wish to allow her to continue to travel back and

forth through the Bone Eater's Well.

Present Day:

"Mom! I'm leaving for school! Kagome yelled. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mom had packed her a lunch. "Have a nice day at school sweetie! Don't forget, we won't be here when you get back. We're going out of town for the weekend and Souta will be at a friends house."

"Oh, okay…and you might want to leave a note for Inuyasha …in case he comes."

Kagome had been home for a week. Inuyasha still hadn't come back to get her yet. She was worried that might just _**not**_ come back. What was her purpose in the feudal era now that the jewel was complete?

"I'll make sure I leave a very clear note telling him exactly what's going on. Have fun Kagome, it's the last day of school!"

Kagome blew her mom a kiss and went on her way.

Later that night… 

Kagome was fast asleep in her bed when he came; he jumped through the window. Inuyasha took a few steps and then stopped. Kagome made a moaning sound and rolled over so her sleeping face was to his.

He made sure that he made no noise as he gently toughed her cheek. When he pulled his hand back, he realized it was wet.

Kagome was crying in her sleep.

He put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her, even if she wasn't awake to appreciate it.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open; at first she thought she was still dreaming, but she felt the tears streaming down her face and realized…_Inuyasha!_

Kagome sat up and practically jumped into his arms. "Oh Inuyasha! I thought you'd never come back!" she bawled, then practically whispered, "I missed you…"

She'd been dreaming about him every night, reliving the last battle fought with Naraku about a year ago. Except in the dreams, Inuyasha lost, and died…every time.

" Knock it off Kagome, don't cry! I hate it when you cry…shhh I'm right here." He held her in his arms so she wouldn't collapse. Kagome wiped her eyes on the front of his kimono and then looked up at him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…about this…I-I don't know what came over me." Kagome stuttered, she took a slow breath to calm herself down.

"Now calm down…it only took me awhile to come for you because I had to get Shippou to his new home remember? If I'd known you'd end up like this then I would have taken you with me. I wouldn't have minded the extra company… to tell the truth I-I missed you too…" Inuyasha spoke that last bit quietly and blushed.

"Really?" Inuyasha released Kagome, but still she clung to the front of his kimono with one hand. She sat straighter and dared look into his eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes, their molten gold color, their depth and strength…Kagome blushed.

"Now if you're tired, well, I don't know if you'd rather sleep on the couch or in Souta's room or-," she rambled, trying to change the subject.

"Kagome slow down! I'll sleep right in here, on the floor okay? Just get back into bed." He guided her back down to her pillow. She yawned and gave Inuyasha's hand a tight squeeze before she sunk down into her bed. Kagome was asleep almost instantly.

Inuyasha made himself comfortable on the floor beside the bed.

He whispered, "Sweet dreams Kagome…"

Kagome woke up the next morning, not remembering at all the previous night. That is, until she saw Inuyasha.

Sometime during the night, he'd went up on the bed. Then, all of a sudden his eyes opened, staring directly into the eyes of a weary Kagome.

"Hmmm, I wondered when you'd wake up," Inuyasha said, "but I suppose you had a rough night." He smirked.

Kagome recalled the events of the night before and blushed scarlet at the very thought.

"Oh…well, I don't really remember." But the look on her face said very clearly that she did. "So do you want breakfast? Bacon, omelet, any thing?" she pleaded, desperately trying to change the subject.

"No I'm fine," Inuyasha said still staring into her lovely eyes. "Kagome? Can I ask what you were dreaming about last night." He asked genuinely curious.

"Well…I was dreaming about a…friend, a really good friend. In the dream the friend well… kept on dying…" Kagome looked away from his intense gaze. Inuyasha knew full well the friend had been him.

Right then, Inuyasha saw a glimmering drop fall into Kagome's lap. She was crying again. "I'm sorry…"

"I've never had such a horrible dream!" her voice was shaking with emotion. She tried to wipe the tears away.

Inuyasha crawled close to Kagome, close enough to brush back a strand of her hair.

Blushing, Kagome turned her head away from him. But he turned it back and ever so gently brushed his lips against hers. Kagome didn't know how to respond, she'd never been kissed before.

Then he kissed her again and a chuckle rumbled his chest as he let her get used to his kisses. He put his whole mouth on her and Kagome's instinct finally took over, she kissed him back.

Only a few moments later Inuyasha pulled away and touched her cheek. _Not Yet…_

He stood up, "You should probably change." Kagome looked at him, puzzled as to why he pulled away.

"Well okay, I guess I should." Kagome got out of bed and to Inuyasha's embarrassment started to change into a little yellow sundress. He turned around quickly. When she finished he looked back at her and gaped. He had to resist the urge to sweep her off her feet and kiss her again.

"How does a walk in the park sound? We can take a picnic." Inuyasha nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

"Inuyasha I am not letting you carry me through the **whole** park! The point is to _**walk**_."

" Well fine! It was just and offer so don't bite my head off! You don't have to be so cranky!" he yelled

"You haven't even seen cranky yet Inuyasha!" she said and pushed herself past him, walking into the park.

_Women._ Inuyasha muttered to himself as he trailed after Kagome.

By the time they reached the spot it was only 11 o'clock.

"Hey Inuyasha since we still have time…your it!" Kagome yelled, sprinting to the right.

" What! Hey!" Inuyasha darted after her. Quickly Kagome started to get tired, and Inuyasha noticed and hid up a tree.

Kagome completely stopped when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't chasing her anymore. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, walking back towards the picnic area.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree grabbed her from behind and started tickling her.

"Inuyasha stop…stop…Stop that tickles!!" She was laughing uncontrollably, but she tried to turn around and start tickling him. But before she got all the way around to face him, he kissed her. It was a playful, fun kiss, and it felt so natural.

"Come on lets go eat!" Inuyasha plopped kagome on his back and took off towards the picnic.

After they got back from the park Kagome and Inuyasha relaxed. Inuyasha spent his time torturing the cat while Kagome pondered Inuyasha's kiss from that morning.

Kagome cared deeply for Inuyasha, hell she'd spent two years running around feudal Japan with him. She trusted him with her life. She was in love with him; he was strong and handsome, and even though he was rough around the edges you could always see how caring and protective he was. Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha had pulled away from her that morning.

That night, before going to bed, she visited the sacred tree. Kagome just sat there thinking about the first time she met Inuyasha.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"How are you?" Inuyasha asked sounding tired.

"I don't know…but, can I ask you something?'

"Yeah go ahead." He answered, grabbing her hand.

"Ummm, can you picture what your life might have been like if Naraku had never tricked you and Kikyo? Would you have become human?" she asked, trying to make it sound like an innocent question, but Inuyasha suspected it wasn't.

"Kagome my life might have been totally different. But Naraku did trick us and I can't change that. It'd be crazy to try. It just wasn't meant to be…you know…me and Kikyo." He said quietly, "I can't picture myself without you."

Kagome was moved by his statement. "Inuyasha, I would willingly give up everything in my life for you. I feel so safe with you. Why has it taken so long for you to talk to me like this, Inuyasha?" Tears ran freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha brushed away her tears with little kisses. She turned her head.

"Why did you pull away from me this morning? What are you so afraid of?!!" She looked into his amazing golden eyes; her look was a sad question. "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha's heart froze and his eyes grew wide. He pulled Kagome close to him and whispered, "Of course I do."

He picked her up and kissed her; this time it wasn't experimental, or playful, but full of passion and emotion that had been ignored for too long. The kiss lasted all the way up to her bedroom and onto her bed…

Finally they relaxed; Kagome rested her cheek on Inuyasha's chest while he held her. Kagome started to doze.

"Hey Kagome, you're amazing…" he said randomly.

She half laughed half yawned her response, "Don't I know it." She gave him a squeeze and lulled off into sleep with a comfortable hand keeping her safe.

The next morning 

When Kagome awoke it was already midday. She gently removed herself from Inuyasha's arms and quietly got out of bed.

She went to her dresser and put on some decent clothes, then tiptoed all the way to the kitchen.

Making breakfast, she realized that she felt different, stronger, and more alive than she'd been in ages. _Love must do that to a person,_ she thought.

"Hey look who's up already," Inuyasha said, walking into the kitchen.

Kagome looked at him and blushed. He may have only been shirtless, but last nights actions were still fresh in her mind.

He walked straight to her and kissed her, gently. "No reason to be shy…" Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear; then gently nipped her neck. His lips trailed softly across her skin, creating a line from her neck to her soft mouth. Kagome sighed aloud, and then closed her mouth on his. Inuyasha lifted her onto the counter so their faces were level.

Kagome touched his tight muscles on his arms and his sculpted stomach. In response he lifted her off the counter until he had her cradled in his arms.

" You're pretty…"

"You know you're not so bad yourself." Kagome smiled, "I'm tired, I feel like lying down, you?"

"Exhausted, how about I join you…?"

"I don't know, you seem easily distractible this morning…" kagome said impishly, "promise me you'll let me rest?" she continued as he took her to her room. He placed her gently on the bed and lay down next to her. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"You need to stop wearin' me out Kagome, and let **me **rest."

Kagome laughed to herself and thought, _typical_.

"Night, don't let the bedbugs bite."

"It's morning time…" Kagome argued.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a tight squeeze in response; then they both drifted off to sleep.

_**The end**_


End file.
